


Seahorse Blood Holiday Tales

by Hannabeth8



Series: Stories of Bellaluna [10]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Supernatural, The Avengers (2012), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Angels, Cherik - Freeform, Chrismukkah, Christmas, Destiel - Freeform, Friendship, Gen, Hanukkah, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:37:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannabeth8/pseuds/Hannabeth8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellaluna used to celebrate the winter holidays alone, that is until a friend reached out a hand and gives the young mutant hope. </p><p>The first of 6 stories</p><p>This will also be the first full appearance of Deanna Cassie and her younger half sister Samantha Mary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bellaluna's Hanukah

**Author's Note:**

> The italics means it's a flash back.
> 
> UPDATE: I'll be cutting this in half, so it'll be 3 instead of 6. Mostly because I might not have enough for 6, and the last story will be the beginning of something big (Stay Tuned.) I apologize and hope you understand.

_It was a cold December evening when 4 year old Bellaluna was sitting in the living room all by herself, while_  
 _most of the students headed home for the holidays; and her friends from Hebrew school already had plans, there was just a few people and her._  
  
 _She just sat by the window and looked up at the stars, it was the first night of Chanukah and since her father left when she was a baby and her pama went to a holiday party in New York City, there was no one to celebrate with._  
  
 _"Well I guess it'll just be me this year... Again."_  
  
 _She then picked up the menorah and placed it on the window sill, she then placed the candles in and lit the first one._  
  
 _"I just wish there was at least one person to celebrate with me."_  
  
 _"Hey Bellaluna, I was wondering if I could join you for Chanukah?"_  
  
 _"Yes Kitty, you have no idea how much I'd love that."_  
  
 _For the next 7 nights Bellaluna, and Kitty would take turns lighting the candles and enjoy the company_  
  
 _"Thanks for being there for me, Kitty"_  
  
 _"No problem, it's the least I can do."_  
  
 _Soon at every Chanukah, Kitty and Bellaluna would  celebrate together, and Bellaluna would talk about how the one thing she hoped for was that her family would be together again._  
  
"What will you be doing for the holidays this year, Bella?"  
  
"Just spending some time with family."  
  
"Cool, same here; mostly finding a new hiding place for the extra copies of the bible we have since Damien diablo keeps burning them with his fire powers."  
  
"STEPH GET THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER, HE BURNED 5 OF THEM; THIS IS NOT A DRILL!  
  
"Well Merry Chrismukah Bella."  
  
"Merry Christmas and good luck, Steph."  
  
Soon Bellaluna drove to the academy, it was very empty and dark in the building; she then found a note  
  
" _Meet us at the Hedy Lanarr Apartment Complex in downtown Manhattan, Apartment #42." Sincerely Kitty_  
  
Soon Bellaluna drove to the aparment complex, and later found the room that was mentioned on the note.  
  
She opened the door and noticed that Kitty, Charles, Erik, Wanda, and Pietro were there as well.  
  
"Oh my gods, is this for real?"  
  
"Yes it is, I thought since you found your father again a few years back; you would want to celebrate the holidays with your family liked you always hoped for."  
  
"Thanks, this really means a lot to me."  
  
Soon everyone was talking, drinking champagne, and looking at the stars.  
  
"I guess my wish finally came true."  
  
"What would that wish be?"  
  
"That we would be a family again, for as long as I could remember I dreamed that we would be family again."  
  
Soon after everyone was asleep, Bellaluna, Erik, and Charles were watching the snow gently falling from the sky.


	2. The Christmas Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first story of "The Children of the Hunters" a sub-collection of stories featuring Deanna Cassie Winchester and her younger half sister Samantha Mary Winchester. In the debut story, It's mostly a pilot used to introduce the characters. Deanna Cassie learns about one's humanity and the spirit of the holidays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't seen a whole episode of the show, so I apologize in advance of any character is OOC. So please no angry letters or threatening to fart in my general direction, saying my mother was a hamster or father smells like elder berries or taunting me a second time.

It was a cold December night, when Deanna Cassie Winchester was watching the snow fall.

 

She liked it when the snow falls gently on the ground, she then looked at her pama Dean sleeping on the Motel bed, with her father Castiel who was sitting next to him and holding his hand.

 

While in the other motel bed, her younger half sister Samantha Mary was asleep next to her pama and Deanna's Uncle Sam Winchester.

 

Soon Samantha Mary woke up, and noticed her sister looking out the window.

 

She then walked towards Deanna Cassie, and looked out of the window as well.

 

"It's snowing outside Deanna." .

 

"Yes it is, isn't it beautiful Samantha?" 

 

"They're really pretty."

 

"Indeed they are, maybe we should head to bed." 

 

"Okay."

 

The next evening Deanna Cassie was walking around the town looking at the lights.

 

"Aren't the Holiday lights lovely?" 

 

"Yeah they are." 

 

"So which Holiday do you celebrate?" 

 

"Christmas, what about you?" 

 

"I celebrate Christmas as well, by the way my name is Angela." 

 

"Interesting, my name is Deanna Cassie." 

 

"Cool." 

 

Soon they were walking around a shopping mall that was near by, Christmas Shoes was blasting over the PA while most people had earbuds or earplugs in their ears.

 

Police officers were at I Want Toyz to break up a brawl that was going on over a bunch of Apple Tree Children dolls, and there were over stressed parents with screaming kids left right and centre.

 

"So you from here?" 

 

"No my family and I travel around a lot, because of my family's line of work." 

 

"What does your family do?" 

 

"We're hunters, we hunt the demons and the monsters." 

"Wow that's interesting." 

 

As they were walking, they noticed some people talking in the middle of the mall.

 

"WE MUST REMEMBER TO KEEP CHRIST IN CHRISTMAS, AND KEEP THE HOLIDAY THE WAY IT'S SUPPOSE TO BE!"

 

She was standing in the middle of the room with two kids who look around 8 and 4 years old, they were holding signs that said "Keep the Christ is christmas" and "It's Merry Christmas, not Happy Holidays."

 

"Not these lunatics again." 

 

"Who is that?" 

 

"That's Tammi Robertson, she's this fanatic from the church who does stuff like this every year."

 

"WE HAVE BEEN BRAINWASHED BY THE LIBERAL MEDIA, TO GET RID OF THE HOLIDAY!" 

 

"OH SHUT UP!" 

 

"I WILL NOT BE OPPRESSED BY LIBERAL MINDED ZOMBIES! 

 

"I'm just trying to apply logic here, there are many different holidays this time of year, and some don't celebrate the holidays at all." 

 

"SHUT UP!"

 

Tammi then slapping Angela across the face.

 

"LEAVE HER ALONE." 

 

"I will NOT be oppressed by a bunch of brats."

 

"Look just stop this now, and I won't have to take drastic actions." 

 

"NO, I WILL NOT BACK DOWN!" 

 

"Okay, you leave me no choice." 

 

Deanna Cassie then closed her eyes and started to glow.

 

All of a sudden small wings appeared and she to float high above the ground, they were as black as the darkness.

 

"You're an angel?" 

 

Deanna didn't say anything, she just floated there, staring at Tammi.

 

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!"

 

"I want you to end this, and make peace with all of your fellow humans; no matter who they are.

 

"But that's not the lord's way."

 

"Actually it is, if all the dieties can live in peace, why can't man?" 

 

"No, it can't be, IT'S NOT TRUE."

 

Deanna then closed her eyes and the glow went away, she then gently floated down to the ground and soon blacked out.

 

Soon the whole mall that was watching roared with applause and clapping.

 

Tammi then grabbed the two kids that were with her, and walked out in tears.

 

Meanwhile back at the motel, everyone was getting ready to head back to the road.

 

"I wonder what's taking Deanna Cassie so long? 

 

"Um guys, I think I found the answer." 

 

"Hello this is Ana Gray with channel 50 news, and I'm at the Capitol mall in Washington DC where many witnesses say they saw an actual angel." 

 

Then they cut to a cell phone video to Deanna Cassie in angel form.

 

"Wait a minute, that's our daughter." 

 

"It was a honest to god angel, she had the wings but didn't have a halo." 

 

"With the Norse gods appearing in New York, some kids that know magic and time travel in England, it's difficult to tell fantasy from reality, also I think the elves at santa's villiage in the main lobby were actual elves."

 

"There was an angel with the wings and everything."  

 

"Well talk about an early christmas miracle, Ana Gray Washington DC."

 

Sam, Dean, and Castiel just stood there and couldn't believe their eyes.

 

"Son of a bitch." 

 

"Dean and I will go get her." 

 

On their way, the two were still trying to comprehend it.

 

"Deanna wouldn't just show her powers for no reason, I don't think I ever seen much besides the wings and even with that, she wasn't a good flyer."

 

"Well she's very protective of people, so maybe she was helping someone." 

 

Soon after arriving at the capital mall, they found Deanna asleep at the security office.

 

"We're so sorry about everything ma'am, please don't press any charges." 

 

"Don't worry charges won't be laid, she's just here for her safety; we just couldn't leave a kid laying down in the middle of a mall." 

 

"Okay well thank you officer, Merry Christmas." 

 

After they went back to the motel with Deanna and Angela, they placed Deanna on a bed.

 

"Are you alright kiddo?" 

 

Soon Deanna woke up, and realized what happened.

 

"I'm so sorry for what happened, I should've known better." 

 

"Don't worry, Angela explained what happened; we're proud of you angel pie." 

 

"Well bye Angela, hope to see you again someday." 

 

"Same here, Merry Christmas Deanna-Cassie." 

 

"Merry Christmas, Angela." 

 

Soon the Winchester family was back on the road, with Samantha Mary and Deanna Cassie asleep in the back of the impala bundled up in a blanket.


	3. The Norse god that tried to take over christmas (and it back fired horribly.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki tries to take over Christmas, and Bellaluna ends up getting roped into this mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What sort of inspired me was this kids book I read at a bookshop, and I wanted to add my own spin on it. 
> 
> It may not be the best, but I was trying to finish it before the end of the year.

It was Christmas Eve when Bellaluna was at the academy for the holidays, she had the whole place to herself since mostly everyone was either with their families or somewhere else for a while.

 

She was eating some Chinese food while watching a Mel Brooks movie marathon on TV, when she heard a knock on the door.

 

"Who the hell could it be at this hour?"

 

She opened the door an loki was standing at the door in his villain outfit, right down to the horned helmet.

 

"What "evil" plan do you have this time?"

 

"Well if you let me in, I can tell you."

 

The two soon walked to the living room, where Spaceballs was now playing.

 

"So what's your villainous plan?"

 

"Well my plan is to go to the North Pole and take over christmas."

 

"Seriously dude?"

 

"Yes and since someone with magnetism could come in handy, I was wondering would you maybe want to help a friend out; be a pal?'

 

"Why didn't you ask my dad?"

 

"I did, and he punched me in the face saying that I basically interupting the tradition of Chinese food and Mel Brooks movies for nothing."

 

"Sorry, I'm doing the same thing; maybe next year."

 

"The Mel Brooks movie marathon is experiencing technical difficulties, so for now; a Marathon of 'Christmas Shoes.' "

 

Loki and Bellaluna were just sitting there in silence for a minute.

 

"I'll get the direction online."

 

"Great, you're a great friend."

  
"Well, it was either this or Christmas Shoes."

 

After printing off the directions, Bellaluna got dressed up in a blue hoodie. and black snow boots, and then grabbed her ice blue satchel.

 

"So how do we get there?" .

 

"Don't worry, Thora knows a elf that could get us there."

 

"Okay, where do we find this elf?"

 

"At santa's village at the Wall Street mall."

 

"Well let's go."

 

In was a bright afternoon in New York City, there was a bit of snow on the ground, and it was also a very cold day.

 

But Loki didn't mind, he changed to a green cropped t-shirt and blue jeggings to blend into the crowd.

 

"I always wondered how you could wear that in this weather?"

 

"It's because I'm a frost giant, it's also the reason my winter clothes are a cropped t-shirt and jeggings."

 

"Interesting."

 

Soon after ariving at the Wall Street mall, they went into I Want Toyz toystore since it was the closest entrance to the mall.

 

As soon as the two walked in, it was just like a banshee convention; there were kids screaming and acting insane, and there were parents having mental breakdowns left, right, and center.

 

"It's like a mad house in here."

 

"I know, I'm the norse god of chaos; and even I think things are getting too crazy.

 

"I concur, let's hurry and get out of here before we both get killed."

 

Soon after running as fast as they could, they were close to the exit.

 

But then they noticed that the exit was blocked by a woman and someone who was probably her mother in law having a brawl by a cash register, while people were filming it and an employee was calling for security."

 

"What is it with this holiday, and causing people to go crazy Bellaluna?'

 

"I don't know, I've been wondering the same thing myself.

 

"Maybe we should find another entrance."

 

"Yeah maybe it's for the best." Bellaluna said as they noticed the mother in law hitting the woman with a easy bake oven.

 

As they were walking to the exit, Loki's phone rang.

 

"Moshi moshi, uh huh, uh huh, okay see ya bye."

 

"Who was that?"

 

"It was Yaana, the elf that was gonna help us out, she called to tell us to meet her by make a doll workshop."

 

"I know how we can get out of here easier."

 

"How?"

 

"Just follow me, I know what I'm doing."

 

Bellaluna then looked around until she looked towards a section that was entirely pink.

 

"We go through here, and then through the science toys, and then run through the baby section until we get through the exit."

 

As they entered through the girls toy section, Bellaluna noticed something.

 

"Loki check it out, there's seahorse baby dolls."

 

"No way, awesome."

 

"Let's see what it says on the box."

 

" _Parents, does your son wish to not only have a baby but to be a pama? Well worry what went wrong no more, because we have the doll that makes it obvious that your son will probably like men in the future, and will spawn these sins against nature."_ Bellaluna read on the back of the box.

"Wow, talk about back handed marketing."

 

"Does it really say that?"

 

Loki then looked at the box, and had the same surprised look Bellaluna had.

 

Loki then noticed a version with three babies inside, Loki then walked to see what it was and his eyes just grew wide open.

 

"Um Bella, you might want to see this."

 

Bellaluna then walked to where Loki was, and she just stood there in a stunned silence.

 

"Seahorse babies: OPERATION RATDROID EDITION!"

 

"Okay that's just taking it too far."

 

"How could this get worse?"

 

"Um Bellaluna, you probably spoke too soon."

 

"Why?"

 

"Well just look."

 

Bellaluna noticed that the baby in the far right had a mark around her neck, and her eyes closed, and below it; it said "Bellaluna: (battery not included with this doll.")

 

She then looked closer and noticed that the back of the box, there was a picture of a birthing bed red with blood; and what looked liked her parents crying in grief.

 

Soon Bellaluna's face was as red as fire, she noticed the name of the company was "Pure intentions toys."

 

"Um Bella, are you okay?"

 

"I will make those BASTARDS PAY for this."

 

Loki didn't say anything else, he understood how much 'Operation Ratdroid' effected Bellaluna.

 

Soon after walking to meet Yaana, they learned about a secret portal that will lead to the North Pole.

 

"So how did you know about this spell ?"

 

"I learned this spell from someone, when I was kid."

 

"Thank you Ms Yanna."

 

Soon after Loki recited the spell, they arrived at the north pole.

 

They soon both noticed that a van that said 'Pure Intentions Toys" was just outside the workshop.

 

"What are the odds, huh Bells?"

 

"Well at least I can give them a piece of MY MIND!"

 

Soon Bellaluna and Loki, walked into the entrance of the work shop; Loki used a invisibility spell on both him and Bellaluna so they could sneak in.

 

"Okay, change of plans; you tie up the Pure Intentions guy, and lock him in with the reindeer, I'll deal with Kringle."

 

"Okay."

 

Meanwhile during the meeting, Santa and the owner of Pure Intention toys were talking about the latest toy.

 

"But Mr. Slump, this doll is unethical; the 3 young girls who went through project Ratdroid are thoughtful and kind young women, and don't deserve to be used like this." .

 

"Let's be honest Claus, I don't really care, and we both know you've hit hard times; so if you want to keep your workshop, you will allow these dolls to be under every Christmas tree."

 

"ATTENTION EVERYONE, I AM TAKING OVER THIS HOLIDAY."

 

Soon he turned chained every elf into their work stations, and force them to make toys that look like him, and they were for him and him alone.

 

Meanwhile Bellaluna grabbed Mr. Grump and held him up against a wall.

 

"You will godsdamn pay for this."

 

"What did I ever do to you?"

 

"You exploited my birth, my near death, and you trivialized the pain my family went through."

 

Bellaluna then revealed the mark around her neck.

 

"Wait, maybe we can make an agreement and split the profit."

 

"Agreement denied."

 

"Can't you believe it, I never thought I'd be able to take over Christmas; but we did it."

 

"So what do we do now?"

 

"I have the perfect idea."

 

Meanwhile at the Avengers headquarter, most of the Avengers and some of the X-Men were stuck watching 'A Christmas Story' for the 20th time, and completely bored.

 

"I think Rudolph would make a great X-Men." .

 

"Yep."

 

"Stop motion sure is strange.

 

"I think it's okay."

 

"Where's Tony?"

 

"He went to check the mail."

 

"Wonder if I could make a BB gun lethal?"

 

"I don't know."

 

"Where's Loki?"

 

Everyone just shrugged.

 

Soon Tony walked reading a Christmas card.

 

"Um guys, you might want to look at this."

 

Steve soon took the card, and began to read it.

 

" _Merry Christmas, from the King of Christmas, Loki Odinson."_

 

"Well that's answer you're question, Thor."

 

"Uh. did Loki say he took over Christmas?"

 

"He thought up evil plans while taking nyquil and dayquil at the same time again didn't he?"

 

"Maybe we should stop him or something?"

 

"Nah, it'll hopefully blow over tomorrow."

 

" _And now 'Christmas Shoes.' "_

 

"Never mind, Avengers Assemble."

 

"Looks like it'll just be me, you, Brandy ,and Steph.

 

"Well at least until Thora returns from dropping off her baby half brother with his father."

 

Meanwhile back at the North Pole, Bellaluna was walking around the North Pole, when she noticed the Northern Lights in the sky.

 

There were so many colors, and they were dancing in the sky; then for some reason, Bellaluna decided to lie down on the roof while controlling the northern lights with her powers.

 

After heading inside the jet, the avengers and the X-men were at the north pole, and it was already Christmas day.

 

They soon walked into the workshop to see the elves chained to the table, and Loki eating cookies while watching 'Christmas Shoes."

 

"Geez you can replace shoes with pretty much anything, and the message will be the same."

 

"Uh hey Loki, what are you doing?"

 

"Taking over christmas, duh."

 

"You thought up evil plans while taking both Nyquil and Dayquil again, didn't you?"

 

"Maybe, but for once; I win."

 

"Not really, do you have any idea how long christmas lasts?"

 

"12 days?"

 

"Nope, only one day in the year; 3 if you count christmas eve and boxing day.

 

"There's also the fact that not everyone celebrates the holiday or any of the winter holidays."

 

"Also once christmas is over, no one really cares or gives a second thought about the holiday until the next year."

 

"Face it Loki, you didn't think this plan through."

 

"So what you're saying is that tomorrow, this title will have as much diplomatic power as the British royal family."

 

"I'm afraid so."

 

"Well fuck this noise, you can have your job back. By the way, has anyone seen Bellaluna?"

 

"No, we didn't know she was here with you."

 

Meanwhile Bellaluna was still out looking at the northern lights.

 

She soon saw the winged rabbit, and another rabbit that had a grey-blueish color and white patterns on its fur that looked like snowflakes.

 

The winged rabbit was flying across the sky leaving a trail of stars and color behind his wings.

 

Then the snow bunny was standing next to her, after the rabbit twitched its nose; it soon started snowing

 

Finally with Bellaluna, she was still moving the light with her powers.

 

She soon noticed the rabbits, ever since she was a child she felt a deep connection with rabbits; but she wondered if the rabbits she were seeing were real?

 

"Hey Bellaluna, what are you doing on the roof ?"

 

"Just looking at the northern lights, I'll be right down."

 

Bellaluna then gently floated down into the ground.

 

"We're heading back home, it turned out that the plan backfired horribly."

 

"Okay."

 

A little while later on New Years Eve, Bellaluna, and her sisters were at a New Years Eve party in downtown Manhattan.

 

Many people were chatting, and celebrating; while 'Seasons of love' and other songs were playing.

 

"So how was your holiday season?"

 

"It was okay."

 

"Nothing really eventful, what about you?"

"Well guys, have I got a story for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the part about the toy company, it's sort of the beginning of something big. It will not only show seahorse children from the perspective of everyone else, but it will also show how people will benefit from Operation Ratdroid (even if it borders on poor taste.)


End file.
